Niñeros por un dia
by paomic93
Summary: Milo y aioria quedan al cuidado de mu , deathmask y afrodita mientras camus va a recoger algo al templo de acuario los dos pequeños les hacen un par de bromas a los tres


Era un dia calmo en el santuario y en el noveno templo del zodiaco se encontraba aioria junto aioros , los dos hermanos se encontraban en la pequeña sala del templo aioros tratando de arreglar un poco mientras que aioria jugando en ese momento llego shura con el pequeño milo

Shura : hola aioros y aioria como han estado?

Aioros : Bien ,dime que sucedió ahora en el santuario

Shura : nos necesitan ahora mismo por eso vine

Aioros : pero espera que hay de milo y aioria no los podemos dejar solos

Shura : sierto ya se camus ,deathmask, mu y afrodita los pueden cuidar que te parece

Aioros : esta seguro por lo menos les dijiste

Shura : eso fue lo que me falto pero ire a preguntarles ya vuelvo

Entonces shura empezó a desender al templo de camus donde por casualidad estaban reunidos los cuatro caballeros Shura les pregunto : hola pueden hacerme un gran favor a mi y aioros ? Camus : si claro que clase de favor

Shura : podrían cuidar a Milo y Aioria

Deathmask: Espera que crees que somos niñeros

Shura no no es eso sino que no podemos llevarlos a una misión riesgosa

Afrodita : mientras que no molesten y hagan relajo si

Mu : por mi no hay problema como dijo afrodita si no molestan y hacen relajo todo estará bien

Ya en el noveno templo aioria se encontraba jugando con milo y este le dijo : bien lo mas seguro que nos cuide camus,afrodita,mu y deatmask les vamos hacer la vida imposible las 3 horas que nos cuidaran Aioria espera porque dices eso tu sabes como son deathmask ,camusy afrodita no les gusta el relajo pero me gusta tu idea

Cuando los cinco caballeros llegan al noveno templo aioros se despide de aioria y milo y parte junto con shura , Bueno dice camus : no vayan a molestar y a meterse en problemas , Milo : si claro eso esta por verse Deathmask: espera que dijiste mas te vale no hacer nada malo que los pueda meter en problams a ustedes y a nosotros

Afrodita : ya calmate lo dijo en sentido sarcástico no son capazes de hacer nada malo

Mu : si son unos niños bien tiernos y bien educados

En eso milo les había colocado una trampa a los tres sin haberse dado cuenta Milo grito : Ahora aioria jala la cuerda Deathmask Que dijiste aaaa prácticamente milo y aioria eran muy inteligentes los tres caballeros quedaron colgados de pies a cabeza Deathmask : decias afrodita Afrodita : si creo que me equivoque milo ven aquí porque mejor nos bajan ya les parece Milo : tu lo pediste bajalos aioria

Aioria :deacuerdo espero que no se golpeen fuerte

Aioria solto la cuerda y los tres caballeros cayeron de cabeza en el suelo Deathmask : los voy a ahorcar en este momento

Milo : haber sinos atrapan

Los dos pequeños salieron corriendo fuera del templo alejándose rápidamente del lugar

Afrodita : bien hecho idiota los perdimos de vista los asustaste y prácticamente huyeron que le diremos a shura y aioria

Mu : no te olvides de camus que salió rápido a su templo a traer algo

Deathmask : hablando del rey de roma

En ese momento camus se dirigía al noveno templo cuando noto algo extraño los tres caballeros estaban prácticamente cansados Camus : pero que les sucedió ? paso algo malo con los niños Deathmask : no no ellos están bien

Mu : si no estamos fingiendo

Afrodita : cállate mu -susurro

Camus : ustedes se comportan raro per bueno shura y aioros viene en caminos

Afrodita : que bien ( en tono de proecupacion)

Camus : bueno hasta luego

Deathmask estamos muertos hay que encontrar a esos niños a comode lugar Afrodita : si vamos , los tres se dividieron para buscarlos hasta que cayo la noche y no tenían señal de encontrarlos Mu : bueno hay quedarles la noticia de que los perdimos Afrodita : si claro como si fuera fácil decirles que los perdimos Mu : eso si bueno ya que hay que admitirlo somos pesimos niñeros Los caballeros volvieron al noveno templo para informales que perdieron a los niños cuando llegaron deathmask dijo : Aioros , Shura lo sentimos mucho perdimos a aioria y a milo Aioros,Camus Y Shura empiezan a reírse Afrodita : oigan no es chistoso es enserio si se nos perdieron Aioros: pero de que están hablando ellos están jugando tarnquilos el la sala Los tres : QUEEEEE!

Deathmask : pero si yo pero nosotros oigan pensamos de que se habían perdido

Milo : Jajajajaja debieron ver sus caras jajajaja

Aioria : jajaja sii estaban prácticamente casi llorando de la angustia

Mu: no vuelvan hacer eso saben lo preocupados que estábamos por usted

Shura : ya fue buen chiste deathmask creo que se van alegrar con lo que les voy a decir mañana también van acuidarlos Mu,afroditaydeathmask: QUEEEEEEEE NOOOOOO!


End file.
